


I'd like to hang out with you (for my whole life)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flufftober, I don't know what this is TBH, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 15:  books





	I'd like to hang out with you (for my whole life)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift

“So they fell in love over books?” Alec asked incredulously.

The room erupted into chaos.

“Darling, I cannot believe you just oversimplified one of the greatest Disney films of all time,” Magnus said, pulling away from Alec's side as though affronted by the very idea.

“They  _ fell in love  _ because she saw what no one else could,” Clary yelled from the floor. His sister lay next to her, wrapping herself deeper in their blanket to try to escape the sudden commotion.

“Yeah,” Simon added. “She wasn’t afraid of him. She knew he wasn't a monster and she fell in love with the human in him.”

“That,” Alec insisted, “was shown through the books, so  _ therefore _ , they fell in love because of the books.”

“Wrong,” Maia said loudly. “All of you, wrong.”

Simon raised his eyebrows, turning to his girlfriend. “Oh? Please enlighten us, then, oh wise one.”

“Obviously the beast fell in love because she saw the real him, that's true. BUT,” she added, “she only fell in love because of Stockholm Syndrome.”

Everyone groaned, even Izzy, who'd looked like she'd been about to fall asleep at any moment.

“Alexander, I take it back. At least your theory about their love isn't too busy psychoanalyzing it to truly appreciate it,” Magnus said, curling back into his spot in Alec's side.

“Actually,” Simon added helpfully. “Psychoanalysis refers to Freudian theory, and no one here is talking about the beast's possible Oedipal complex.”

Clary threw the pillow she'd been lying on at Simon. “Nerd.”

The loft erupted into more voices and laughs and popcorn being flicked every which way.

“Okay, okay,” Magnus said after a few moments. “That's enough, I'm tired and I believe Isabelle is already asleep, so I think it's time for you heathens to go home.”

Later, once everyone had left, Alec and Magnus curled into bed, relishing the quiet blanketing the loft.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, voice already heavy with sleep.

“Yeah, babe?” He ran an arm up Magnus’s back, smiling when he hummed in content.

“We're never watching Disney films with them again.”

Alec laughed and pressed a kiss to Magnus's forehead. “No complaints here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
